Episode 310.b Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 2)
Plot Adolescent Nonny Pirruccello is a good, hard working boy. His washerwoman mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Nonny and Nonny's bedridden grandparents Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grouper, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mr. Langoustine, the latter to whom Nonny has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Gil Gordon runs his chocolate factory. Gil has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mr. Grumpfish, infiltrated the factory to steal his candy secrets. However, Gil is once again opening his factory, but only to five people and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of chocolate. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside Gil chocolate bars. Although Nonny's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton, a spoiled peanut heiress, a gum fanatic and a television fanatic - Nonny wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Gil's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting gobstopper, a candy that never gets smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Gil providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mr. Grumpfish, who will be ruined if the gobstopper hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Nonny as (Charlie) *Mr. Wahler as (Mr. Salt) *Deema as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Teevee) *Goby as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Gloop) *Tobias as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Marty Snailer as (Bill) *Mr. Lakespear as (Mr. Turkentine) *Molly as (Madeline Durkin) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Slugworth) *Starfish as (Oompa Loompas) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Pirruccello's House) All: Happy Birthday, Nonny! Mr. Langoustine: Happy Birthday. Mrs. Pirruccello: Here you are, Nonny. Nonny: Thank you. (Nonny opens the present; it's a long red scarf.) Nonny: It's terrific. Mrs. Pirruccello: We each knitted a bit: Grandma Grouper, Grandma Peakytoe, and me. Ms. Peakytoe: I did the end pieces with the little tassels. Mr. Langoustine: And here's a little gift from Grandpa Grouper and me. Nonny: I think I know what this is. (Nonny opens the gift; it's a Gil bar.) Nonny: It is: a Gil. Mr. Langoustine: Open it, Nonny. Let's see that Golden Ticket. Nonny: Wouldn't that be fantastic? Mrs. Pirruccello: It's not fair to raise his hopes. Mr. Langoustine: Never mind. Go on, open it, Nonny. I want to see that gold. Mrs. Pirruccello: Stop it, Dad. Nonny: I've got the same chance as anybody else, haven't I? Mr. Langoustine: You've got more, Nonny, because you want it more. Go on, open it. Nonny: Here goes. (Nonny turns his back to them and opens the Gil bar.) Nonny: I got it! Mr. Langoustine: Where? Where? Ms. Peakytoe: Let's see! Nonny: Fooled you, didn't I. You thought I really had it. Mr. Langoustine: Never mind, Nonny. You'll find one. Nonny: Here, everybody have a bite. Mr. Langoustine: No no no, you eat it. Ms. Peakytoe: Certainly not. Mrs. Grouper: No no no no no. (Scene: Wahler's Factory) (Women are on the factory floor unwrapping Gil Bars. The Wahlers are upstairs in an office.) Deema: I wanted to be the first to find a Golden Ticket, Daddy. Mr. Wahler: I know, Angel. We're doing the best we can. I've got every girl on the bleeding staff hunting for you. Deema: All right, where is it? Why haven't they found it? Mr. Wahler: Deema, sweetheart, I'm not a magician! Give me time! Deema: I want it now! What's the matter with those twerps down there? Mr. Wahler: For five days now the entire flipping factory's been on the job. They haven't shelled a peanut in there since Monday. They've been shelling flaming chocolate bars from dawn to dusk. Deema: Make 'em work nights. Mr. Wahler: (shouting down the stairs) Come along, come along, you girls, put a jack in it or you'll be out on your ears, every one of you! And listen to this: the first girl that finds a Golden Ticket gets a one pound bonus in her pay bucket! What do you think of that? (The women scream and begin unwrapping more furiously.) Deema: They're not even trying. They don't want to find it. They're jealous of me. Mr. Wahler: Sweetheart, I can't push 'em no harder. Nineteen thousand bars an hour they're shelling. Seven hundred and sixty thousand they've done so far. Deema: You promised, Daddy! You promised I'd have it the very first day! Mrs. Wahler: You're going to be very unpopular around here, Henry, if you don't deliver soon. Mr. Wahler: It breaks my heart, Henrietta. I hate to see her unhappy. Deema: I won't talk to you ever again. You're a rotten, mean father. You never give me anything I want. And I won't go to school 'til I have it. Mr. Wahler: Deema, sweetheart, angel . . . Now. There are only four tickets left in the whole world, and the whole ruddy world's hunting for them. What can I do? Worker Crab: I got it! I got it, Mr. Wahler, here it is! Deema: It's about time too! I want it! (Mr. Grumpfish leads the worker up the stairs to Deema.) Deema: Give me that ticket! It's mine! I've found a Golden Ticket! (Mr. Grumpfish whispers in Deema's ear.) Mr. Wahler: Thank God for that. Mrs. Wahler: Aye. Happiness is what counts with children. Happiness and harmony. (Scene: News Report) Reporter Lobster: This, ladies and gentlemen, is the sign of our times . . . the symbol of the havoc, the mad craze that's sweeping the world today. Whatever corner of the globe we are in, whichever of the five continents we're on, the great search for Gil Bars continues. We're now nearing the end of our forty-third day in the hunt for Golden Tickets, and everywhere we're beginning to see signs of anxiety. Every hour on the hour, new shipments are being sent to different points around the glove, but they're just not moving fast enough. And as time passes, the men who seek them become more and more desperate. (Scene: Computer Lab) Frank: Gentlemen, I know how anxious you've all been during these last few days, but now I think I can safely say that your time and money have been well spent. We're about to witness the greatest miracle of the machine age. Based on the revolutionary Computonian Law of Probability, this machine will tell us the precise location of the three remaining Golden Tickets. (Frank punches computer buttons; he reads the cart it emits.) Frank: It says, "I won't tell. That would be cheating." I am now telling the computer that, if it will tell me the correct answer, I will gladly share with it the grand prize. (Frank pushes buttons; and reads the card.) Frank: He says, "What would a computer do with a lifetime supply of chocolate?" I am now telling the computer exactly what he can do with a lifetime supply of chocolate. (Scene: Miles City, Montana) Archaeologist: And it can happen right here too, unbelievable as it sounds, right here in Bubbletucky. Where even in the smallest town, the happiest of dreams can come true. Because folks, here she is, Miss Oona Shaskan, finder of Gil's Golden Ticket Number Three, from Miles City, Montana. And with her, the proud parents: Mr. Shaskan, a prominent local politician, a great civic leader, a philosopher-- Mr. Shaskan: (grabs microphone) Hi, folks, Sam Shaskan here, Square Deal Sam to you, with all of today's great giveaway bargains. The finest values you'll get anywhere in the entire country. Now this little number right here's a four door sedan . . . Oona: Come on, Dad, they don't want you! Archaeologist: (to Mr. Shaskan) Thank you, sir. Oona, would you care to say a few words to the nation. Oona: Sure I will. Here it is, Golden Ticket Number Three, and it's all mine. Archaeologist: Tell us how it happened, Oona. Oona: Well I'm a gum-chewer, normally, but when I heard about these ticket things of Gil's I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars instead. Now, of course, I'm right back on gum. I chew it all day except at meal times when I stick it behind my ear. Mrs. Shaskan: Oona . . . Oona: Cool it, Mother. Now this piece of gum here is one that I've been chewing on for three months solid, and that's a world record! It's beaten the record held by my best friend Miss Cornelia Prinzmetel, and was she mad! Hi, Cornelia, how are you sweetie? (Mr. Grumpfish whispers in Oona's ear.) Mr. Shaskan: Let me just butt in here for a moment to say that if any of you folks watching are dissatisfied with your . . . Archaeologist: Mister . . . just a minute . . . this isn't . . . (Scene: Launderer) Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny, what are you doing here? Nonny: I thought if you were ready, I'd walk you home. Mrs. Pirruccello: I wish I were, but it looks like I'm gonna be here late tonight. Nonny: Oh, well, then I guess I'll be going. Mrs. Pirruccello: Well why don't you stay a minute? Here, pull up a pile of clothes and sit down. Everything all right at school? Nonny: Yep. Mrs. Pirruccello: Good. Go on your newspaper route today? Nonny: Just finished. Mrs. Pirruccello: Good. Nonny: I wanted to tell you something. Mrs. Pirruccello: Oh? Nonny: They found the third ticket today. Mrs. Pirruccello: Did they? Nonny: Yeah. Well . . . guess I'll be going now. Mrs. Pirruccello: Is that all? Nonny: Well I thought you'd like to know. Most people are pretty interested. I know I'm interested. There are only two tickets left you know. Just two. Pretty soon just one. Mrs. Pirruccello: I wonder who the lucky ones will be. Nonny: Well in case you're wondering if it'll be me, it won't be. Just in case you're wondering, you can count me out. Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny . . . there are a hundred billion people in this world, and only five of them will find Golden Tickets. Even if you had a sackful of money you probably wouldn't find one. And after this contest is over, you'll be no different from the billions of others who didn't find one. Nonny: But I am different. I want it more than any of them. Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny, you'll get your chance. One day things will change. Nonny: When? When will they change? Mrs. Pirruccello: Probably when you least expect it. See you later. You get blue! Like everyone! But me and Grandpa Langoustine! Can make your troubles go away! Blow away! There they go! Cheer up, Nonny! Give me a smile! What happened to that smile I used to know? Don't you know your grin has always been? My sunshine! Let that sunshine show! Come on, Nonny! No need to frown! Deep down you know the world is still your toy! When the world gets heavy! Never pitapat 'em! Up and at 'em, boy! Someday sweet as a song! Nonny's lucky day will come along! 'Til that day you've gotta stay in strong, Nonny! Up on top is right where you belong! Look up Nonny! You'll see a star! Just follow it and keep your dream in view! Pretty soon the sky is gonna clear up Nonny! Cheer up, Nonny, do! Cheer up, Nonny! Just be glad you're you! (Scene: Marble Falls, Arizona) Martin: While the rest of the world goes on searching, here in the Southwest it has actually happened. That's what I said, friends. There's only one Golden Ticket left in the entire world because right here in our own community of Marble Falls, Arizona, is lucky winner number four. Now, the name soon to be heard around the universe is Mr. Goby Imani. Hey, Goby, do you think we might shut that thing off? Goby: No, are you crazy? Mrs. Imani: He won't answer 'til the station break. Martin: Goby, the country wants to hear from you; the world is waiting-- Goby: Can't you shut up? I'm busy. Boy, what a great show. Mrs. Imani: I serve all his TV dinners right here. He's never ever been to the table. Pronto: You love to watch TV, Goby? Goby: You bet. Dot: What about that Golden Ticket, Goby? That's what we all came to hear-- Goby: Hold it! I wanna catch this. Pronto: You like the killings, huh? Goby: What do you think life's all about? Martin: Goby, would you tell us-- (Goby shoots his cap gun.) Goby: Wait 'til I get a real one. Colt .45. Pop won't let me have one yet, will you, Pop. Mr. Imani: Not 'til you're twelve, son. (Mr. Grumpfish whispers in Goby's ear.) (Scene: Newsroom) Anchorman Snail: Four down, and one to go. And somewhere out there, another lucky person is moving closer and closer to finding the last of the most sought after prizes in history. Though we cannot help but envy him, whoever he is, and we might be tempted to be bitter in our losing, we must remember thereare many more important things--many more important things. Offhand I can't think of what they are, but I'm sure there must be something. And now for tommorow's weather and-- (Scene: Pirruccello's House) Nonny: Why'd you wake me up, Grandpa? Is something wrong? (Mr. Langoustine pulls out a Gil bar.) Nonny: Grandpa, that money was for tobacco. Mr. Langoustine: I told you, Nonny, I've given it up. Go on, open it. One ticket left. Now let's see some of that gold. Nonny: No, you do it. I can't. Mr. Langoustine: Something tells me we're gonna be lucky this time. I've got a funny feeling inside. Which end shall I open first? Nonny: That end. Just a tiny bit. Mr. Langoustine: Like this? Nonny: Now a bit more. Mr. Langoustine: You finish it; I can't. Nonny: No, Grandpa, you do it. Mr. Langoustine: All right, here goes. (Mr. Langoustine opens the wrapper.) Nonny: You know . . . I bet those Golden Tickets make the chocolate taste terrible. (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine hug.) End of Part 2. Recap It was Nonny's birthday. He gets a long red scarf from Mrs. Pirruccello, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mrs. Grouper. He also gets a Gil bar from Mr. Langoustine and Mr. Grouper. Mr. Langoustine wants Nonny to open the bar to see if there's a Golden Ticket inside. Nonny does so looking unsure, when he opened it, there was no Golden Ticket left but he still had the chocolate. At a factory, Deema, a spoiled girl, who was in an office with her parents was arguing about finding a Golden Ticket. Mr. Wahler decides to tell the factory workers to unwrap loads of Gil bars until they find a Golden Ticket. After an arguement between Deema and her father, one of the workers finds a Golden Ticket. Deema was so happy that she ran down the stairs to get the ticket. Mr. Grumpfish whispers in Deema's ear as she looks at the ticket. A few days later, the third ticket was found by a champion gum chewer named Oona Shaskan, and Mr. Grumpfish whispers in her ear. At the laundrette, Nonny goes to help his mother and tells her that he wishes he can find one of the 2 Golden Tickets left. Mrs. Pirruccello tells Nonny that he'll get his chance one day. The next day, the fourth ticket was found by a television addict named Goby Imani. He refuses to explain about his ticket and watches television instead, and Mr. Grumpfish whispers in his ear. That night, Mr. Langoustine gets out a Gil bar to Nonny using his money for tobacco. Nonny was so nervous to open it that he wants Mr. Langoustine to open it. So, Mr. Langoustine opened the wrapper, but there was still no Golden Ticket. Category:Stories